Good Zombie killing weapons
=Zombie Weapons= Zombie Weapons is an index of potential weapons that can be used in zombie warfare. The truth is anything can be a weapon from a teacup to a tooth brush when used correctly they can be dangerous tools of destruction. This is a list of more practical and common weapons used in modern combat against zombies. The best weapon is preparation; training with a weapon can make that weapon 100 times more effective. A skilled rifle marksman will be much more successful and efficient with a rifle than someone who is picking up a rifle for the first time. Same goes for any weapon or any thing else for that matter. A conditioned runner can run faster longer than someone with no experience running. =Weapon List= All weapons can be effective in different situations. Some weapons are better than others in specific situations and some are good in many situations. It is very unlikely that one weapon is good in all situations. All the weapons listed here have their own pros and cons. When fighting zombies the zombie type should also be considered and a factor. =Melee Combat Weapons= These weapons are all more effective at a close range. One of the biggest advantages of melee weapons is, besides a few exceptions, most don’t require any type of limited ammunition or energy source. The biggest downfall is that their short range when fighting hordes of zombies the last place you want to be is standing right next to them. Hand to hand Using your fists should only come as a last resort in all situations. One of the keys to success in all combat situations is to have an unfair advantage. Even if you are a trained boxer and have developed many great skills from training, there is still a much greater risk of failure without the aid of a weapon. It also takes a lot of energy to make kick and fist strikes effective. When fighting more than one zombie it is not good idea to become fatigue. Blunt Weapons A Blunt weapon is designed to crush or smash what ever it hits. These include sticks, bats, hammers, clubs, the back side of a fire extinguisher, ect… These weapons can be heavy and slow and without proper training they require a lot of energy to use. A blunt weapon can be effective at close range against armor, other humans or zombies that with normal humanlike weaknesses. Unfortunately most zombies don’t wear armor or can be killed so easily. Many require brain damage to be stopped and even though more effective than hand to hand it might not be the best choice against standard zombies. Flexible Weapons Flexible weapons are used to wrap up and control an opponent. These include ropes, chains, cables, hoses, ect... These weapons can great at controlling and surprising an enemy they require a lot of training to master. Flexible weapons are good a being concealed, good at disarming, choking and controlling. There is not much need to conceal a weapon from a zombie and not many zombies need to be disarmed. Many standard zombies don’t even breathe and it is also not very likely a zombie needs to be controlled unless being captured. Edged Weapons Edged Weapons are used for cutting, chopping, and stabbing their target. These include knives, swords, axes, sharp broken piece of glass, ect… These weapons are great at slicing off limbs and piercing flesh, proper training can lead effectiveness and energy efficiency. The sword is one of the best weapons of all time and has a wide range of styles. A knife is one of the most important survival multi tools as well. This is probably one of the most effective close range weapons in most situations against zombies. Complex Melee Weapons Complex melee weapons are melee weapons with moving parts usually requiring some kind of power source. These include power drills, weedwacker, the ever popular chainsaw, ect… These weapons have a good mechanical advantage in one particular direction. The biggest drawback is that they usually rely on a finite energy source and are not good for a prolonged period of time. Most are not great in zombie combat others like the chainsaw can very effective in limited situations. Combination Melee Weapons Combination melee weapons are weapons with properties of one or more of the classifications stated above. These are typically exotic and were usually designed for other non-combat purposes. For example the kusarigama is a Japanese tool used by farmers has a chain or rope connecting a small sickle or kama to a weighted ring or stone. These weapons require lots of training to be effective weapons and can be used in a combination of ways as stated above. =Ranged Weapons= These weapons are all more effective at a long range. One of the biggest advantages of Range weapons is that they are effective at a distance. The farther away from a zombie you are the safer you are. The biggest disadvantage is that ranged weapons have a limited ammunition supply. Simple Ranged Weapons The first few sets of weapons are more primitive simple weapons used throughout history before the dawn of the firearm. Throwing Weapons Throwing Weapons are they most primitive ranged weapons. It consists of using your arm to throw an object these include stones, knives shuriken, anything you can pick up. Even though some trained professionals can make some use to them they are not generally very effective against zombies. Slings These primitive ranged weapons are much like normal throwing weapons. The sling throws a small object with a little more force than the arm is able to generate. The downfall is that it takes a little more training to have any kind of accuracy. Cord Weapons Cord weapons use a type of cord or string to project an object. These include slingshots, bows and crossbows, hand bow, giant human sling, ect… there is a wide range in quality of cord type weapons and some can be very effective other not so much. A well constructed compound bow can be very successful where as a slingshot does not posses enough zombie stopping power. Larger versions like a water balloon launcher can send explosives into the crowds of moaning zombies. Firearms The modern ranged weapon and probably the best thing to have in zombie combat. Using an explosive power the gun projects an object with remarkable precision and accuracy. These weapons do have complicated parts and need to be continuously cleaned and maintained. The Handgun The handgun or pistol is a small compact handheld firearm. From the old six shot Ruger revolver to the quick customized full automatic Glock 9mm. The handgun is light, easy to carry and a good short to mid-range weapon. On the down side it usually has a small ammunition capacity and is not as accurate as the rifle. The handgun is a great secondary weapon to use as a back-up if using other firearms. The Rifle The rifle is a larger, accurate, two handed gun. Types of rifles range form the midrange quick action assault rifle to the extremely long range bolt action sniper rifle. The rifle is the most dependable and accurate type of firearm. These weapons are good and picking off zombies from a distance and conserving ammo. With proper training this type of gun is probably the most effective weapon in long range zombie combat. The Machine Gun The machine gun unleashes rounds of ammunition very rapidly, Ranging from very large two man SAWs to compact short barrel sub machine guns these guns rip and shred everything in their path. These guns have no problem blowing organisms to peaces unfortunately when talking about zombies sometimes those pieces might still be coming to get you. The gun is good but expends ammo very fast and most of the time supplies are limited which might make these gun only useful for a short about of time. The Shotgun The shotgun delivers a powerful short range blast of spreading pellets. These guns are undeniably the best short range firearm. The shotgun is king of close quarter combat inside windy building hallways. The problem is that it is not very effective at much longer ranges, ammo capacity is limited and reload time is time consuming. Great for blowing zombie heads off at close range but not so in other situations. =Other Weapons= As stated before anything can be used as a weapon, there are a few more common weapons that do not fall into the above categories. Explosives These weapons can cause extreme fire and pressure damage often causing everything around it point of detonation to disintegrate or project with amazing force. Explosives range from Molotov cocktails which simply ignites the area which it spreads to massive bombs which take out city blocks. These weapons are hard to use and can be dangerous if precautions are not taken. They can be very effective against zombies but inexperience used can cause problems. Some zombies are not affected by fire and this should be considered before using explosives. Chemicals Different chemicals have a wide range of effects on organic tissue these depend on the specific chemical. These include poisons toxins and acids. Proper knowledge of different types of chemicals can aid in zombie combat but seems a little complicated for common use.